The use of paint brushes to apply paint is age-old The ability to use a particular paint brush repeatedly over time makes the use of paint brushes an economically attractive method of applying paint. The preservation of the ability to repeatedly re-use a paint brush, however, requires that all residual paint adhering to the paint brush is removed after every use. The removal of all such residual paint generally requires that the paint brush be scoured by repeated combing of the bristles with a wire brush.
Unfortunately, the wire brushing of a paint brush is an arduous job. It takes considerable strength to hold onto the handle of a paint brush during the wire brushing process. Thus, for professional painters who must clean a large number of paint brushes at the end of each day's work, the effort required to clean the brushes is considerable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for retaining paint brushes during the wire brush cleaning operation.